The present invention is an improved noisemaker. In particular, it is a cylindrical noisemaker containing two sets of commingled particles.
Generally, various noisemakers are known including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,075,922, 4,090,705, 4,179,973, 4,454,204, 5,377,575, and 5,814,747. Often, patrons at sporting events in various venues use assorted noisemaking devices to cheer on their teams. However, prior art noisemakers can have an undesired tonality or have various drawbacks to their use at today""s sporting venues, e.g. player and patron security issues. Thus, a noisemaker having a predetermined tonality and that addresses, inter alia, player and patron security issues is desired.
The present invention is an improved noisemaker. In particular, it is a cylindrical noisemaker containing two sets of commingled particles having a predetermined tonality. The noisemaker comprises a cylinder containing a first set of particles. Each particle in the first set is preferably made of polypropylene and averages at least four millimeters in diameter. The first set of particles is commingled with a second set of particles in the cylinder. Each particle in the second set is preferably made of general purpose polystyrene and averages at least six millimeters in diameter. The cylinder is preferably made of high impact polystyrene of 1.5 millimeters thickness or less. The first set of particles preferably comprises 437 particles and the second set of particles preferably comprises 325 particles.